The invention relates to a syringe-like device for the dosing of liquids or pastes, consisting of a housing with a plunger, a storage chamber and an outlet opening at the end of the housing.
In the medical field, particularly in the dental field, syringe-like devices, also called applicators, are needed for the dosing of liquids or thin pastes.
In known devices, the liquid must be drawn in by means of the plunger, in order to fill the storage chamber situated inside the device. This handling is awkward, liquid can be contaminated or spilled, or the container knocked over. In addition, the container cannot be emptied completely.